Shrek Story Collabs
A list of "Shrek Is Love" stories from ##Admin##'s thread.' ''Note: Untitled ones will be put under numbers.'' ---- ;Story One >be 434 >14 minutes of getting high >smoking green >some dank swamp shit >shrek rises from the ashes and blows green smoke in my face >i pass out >i wake up >asshole feels full >go to toilet >shit out onions and a not >shrek is drek ;Shorkd >I was 2 months old >I saw my first onion and laughed in glee at its beautiful many layers >I played with it for a while, rolling it around and putting it in my mouth. >Suddenly it fell off the table >I cried, and my mom walked in >she spanked me for olaying with the onion >I cried louder and the house started to rumble >a green mist started spewing from the basement and engulfing the house >it smelled like onions and felt so good on my soft baby skin >Suddenly, a large figure appeared and inserted something gigantic from his pants into my mother >her loud obnoxious screams quickly turn to pleased moans as she turns and sees who it is >It's Shrek >I squeal in glee as Shrek pounds my mother's poon, still sore from the passing of me, into his own swamp. >After days, Shrek finishes and turns to me, thirsty and hungry from sitting on the table for days. >He sprays his hot ogre semen all over my young body, enriching me and making me intelligent and immortal. >Shrek puts an onion into my mouth, pats my head and flies away. >My mom cooked onions for dinner every week forever after that >I will never forget my first shrekual experience >Shrek is love, Shrek is life. ;My Fantasy >be me >be 12 years old >it's 2001 and Shrek is my favorite movie >dress up as Shrek for haloween >finish costume in my room and try it on >looks convincing, but i need to work on my ogre voice >watch my beloved Shrek VHS to get myself into character for the night's guising >get to the part when Fiona becomes an ogre >pull down my authentic-looking Shrek shorts >start furiously masturbating to her scenes >Fiona looks me right in the eye and climbs out of the T.V >"Shrek" she says in her beautiful princess voice >I look at her, and look around to see if the real Shrek is around, coast is clear >I clear my throat and say "AYE LADDEH, ER I MEAN FIONA" >Fiona smiles and she nods and says "I can see your penis" she says whilst raising an eyebrow >and before I can react she drops her ogre underwear bends over and spreads her shit >"lick my swamp ass" says Fiona >I reluctantly move my face close to her spread green apple of a bottom >Smells like shit and onions but in a good way >lick her anus and tongue goes all the way in >Fiona moans with pleasure >"fuck my swamp ass" says Fiona in a fit of ecstasy >I take out my fully erect cock and shove it up her ass but something's not right >I cum immediately and she knows something's up >Shrek comes bursting through the door >"What's all this about, eh Laddeh" says Shrek in a hushed and disapproving voice >"there's only one thing we can do with you now boy" >Shrek and Fiona take me back to Far Far Away and use me as their sex slave/pet/cuckold and I live happily ever after ;Story Two >be Shrek >shrekking off >funny movie comes on >little girl getting out of well >"Is this some kind of comedy?" >lel >she's getting closer and closer to me >I stick my shrock in the tv >she stops and tugs at it >"trying to rip it off lassie, you'll never be able to because it's made of layers" >She's running back to her well >"not today, lassie" >I need a hero starts playing >I jump in the tv >she bends ogre to get in the well >"shrek m8" >I shove all 4 meters of my girthy shrock into the little emo bitch's anus >she screams a loud siren scream >I unleash my seed in her ring >she's crying >she looks back and whispers >"is it finally ogre?" >I laugh >"IT'S ONLY OGRE WHEN I SAY IT'S OGRE" >Shift into maximum ogredrive >she dies from the shrexual pleasure >I throw her used ass back into the well >notice terrified onlookers >"Well you got your fucking hero, you cunts." >notice i was just on a movie set the whole time >"OH SHREK" ;Story Three >2077 >War with China is imminent and American families have begun moving into large underground vaults to survive the inevitable nuclear war >Move into vault with wife and son >Bring all the Shrek merchandise and onions we can carry >Arrive at vault and realize all of our fellow vault dwellers are loyal followers of Shrek >I'm ogrejoyed >As we make our way to the assembly area, my son points out an unmarked door at the end of an unlit hallway >I tell him it's probably just for storage and we continue to our seats >We chat with the people sitting near us about how much Wreck It Ralph sucks while enjoying some sliced onions >Overseer arrives and begins orientation >He exclaims his joy at having an entire community of brogres living in harmony and surviving so they can continue to spread the word of the ogrelord after the fall of humanity >Assembly ends and everyone heads to their respective rooms >The next morning the door seals and the bombs begin to fall >We turn on "I'm a Believer" and celebrate for our survival and in honor of those killed by the bombs >Praise Shrek everyday for our 2nd chance at life >Months pass >The vault begins to feel like home and soon becomes even better than expected >All living areas converted to swamps >Onion crops exceeding quota >Shrek posters adorn the hallways >Shrek movies played daily for inhabitants >Utopia.ogr >After 2 months of this perfect life, 3 guards inexplicably disappear during their nightly patrols >Bodies are found the next morning in the dark hallway with "Shrek is Drek" carved into their chests >Autopsy shows scalpels incisions previously made in their torsos >Community is outraged at this horrendous and blasphemous act >Overseer promises an investigation but no evidence of foul play amongst the inhabitants is found >Suspicions raised over the door at the end of the mysterious hallway >All attempts to open the door fail as it is sealed from the other side >The next night, 2 more people go missing and our onion crops are burned >The attacks continue until one night my wife disappears. She's found the next day with her head severed and "Drek whore" written in the shape of an L on her forehead >Son leaves the vault for help, braving the wastes >Heartbroken and scared, I pray to Shrek for guidance >He answers, "Sorry laddeh, but yer on ye own." >I feel somewhat betrayed at first but I know Shrek has a plan for all of us >Attacks continue for months until our numbers are in the hundreds >son doesn't return and I fear he is dead >Crying myself to sleep when I hear noise outside my door >See the Overseer sneaking through the hallway >"What the fuck..." >Follow him >He stops in front of the mysterious door and says, "Obey Farquaad, Destroy Shrek!" >Door opens >I follow him inside and have to fight vomiting at the sight that greets me >Behind the door existed a whole other vault filled with Farquaad posters and blasphemous anti-Shrek signs. >Follow him to other vaults assembly area and see an army of Duloc guards being led by Drek >The guards cheer when the overseer enters >Realize the overseer is 4ft tall >IT'S LORD FARQUAAD! >He gives a speech that reveals a secret agreement with Vault-Tec to gradually study the lives of brogres, to learn their weaknesses, and to experiment on ways to make them into Duloc guards >Bodies in the hallway were too layered by their loyalty to Shrek to be turned into Farquaad followers >I shed an oniony tear for my beloved wife who I knew loved Shrek more than anything in the world >The scent of onions quickly overcomes the smell of kiwis in the farquaad vault >Whole crowd looks ogre at me >Oh shit >"AFTER HIM" Farquaad yells >Run for my life back to my vault >Realize I'm not safe there anymore >No time to get supplies, I have to make my way to the exit >Run as fast as I can to the vault door but don't have the terminal code to open it >Farquaad, Drek, and the Duloc guards slowly close in on me chanting "Shrek is drek" >I fall to the ground and scream at them to shut up, pleading with the ogrelord to help me >Wait a minute..."What did Shrek say to me? 'Yer on ye own'...'on ye own'...onion...It's onion! A sign! >As soon as I make my realization, the vault door is kicked off its hinges, crushing a dozen duloc guards along with drek >Green ogre fart fills the room >It's Shrek! >"Kill him!" Farquaad orders >Shrek laughs and pulls down his pants, "Can't we settle this over a pint?" he yells as his cum rapid fires out of his cock >Duloc guards torn to pieces >Farquaad tries to run but Shrek catches up to him >He mounts Farquaad from behind and goes maximum ogredrive >Shrek's hips become a blur as he viciously fucks Farquaads ass with light speed >Farquaads ass becomes a melted puddle of flesh as the friction of Shreks pistoning cock along with his ever expanding girth destroy his lower body >Spinning him around Shrek blows acidic ogre cum into Farquaads eyes, melting his face onto the floor >Shrek approaches me >"Don't worry, it's all ogre now... Dad." >Realize my son was the reincarnation of Shrek and the radiation of the outside helped him reach his final form >So proud >Shrek drapes his massive ball sack ogre my face and I inhale deeply >His balls begin to vibrate rapidly and glow bright green >I cry tears of joy and thank Shrek while his balls roughly pummel my face and crush my skull >He lets out a roar and unleashes onion juice all over me >Shreks powerful orgasm opens up the time space continuum >Whole vault is transported to the beginning of Earths creation >I die in euphoric bliss from the shockwaves of Shreks mightiest orgasm of all time >He resurrects my wife, and crowns her Fiona before claiming her as his new queen >Ogrepes Rex >He converts the whole vault into a giant onion >Becomes new Ogreseer >Sends the surviving brogres out into the wastes to repopulate the earth >The true Shrekening is upon us >Shrek is love, Shrek is life ;Story Four >1967 >Serving in army during the Vietnam war >Marching through massive onion field with my platoon, looking for Vietcong >Look under some rocks >nocommunistshere.ogr >Suddenly realize my bladder is full >Step aside to piss >Notice an impossibly large onion growing in the dirt >piss on it >Gun fire erupts behind me and I drop into the piss soaked dirt to take cover >Piss flys everywhere >Covered in piss as bullets whiz by overhead >I reach for my rifle a few inches away from the massive onion >Onion shakes violently as the dirt around it begins to shift >Massive green figure emerges from the dirt holding the onion in its hand >The ogrelord has come >He uses his massive 30 foot long semi-eshrekt cock to launch himself into the sky >"It's all ogre now" he says as his massive testicles steam roll across the field >Musky onion juice soaks the earth as soldiers from both sides are crushed under the shreksticle stampede >Reinforcements arrive from within the jungle >They fire at shrek >It's futile >Shrek roars and the onions from the field rise into a massive cloud >onion meteors rain down from the sky >I feel my bones shatter and my internal organs rupture as the force of the onion storm destroys everything around me >Everyone is dead >entire jungle is destroyed and only a crater remains >Shrek slowly walks towards my mangled body >"It's not ogre for you yet, laddeh. You should know better than to disrespect the holiest of sacraments" >He grabs his now fully eshrekt 50 foot long cock >Shut my eyes as he spits into his hand and pushes his green girth into my tight asshole >Feel my organs parting and wrapping around Shreks love as he goes deeper >He lifts me up and makes me ride reverse cowgirl >I wince in pain but Shrek whispers into my ear "Just keep moving and don't look down." >I begin riding Shreks cock >Overcome with peace and love for Shrek as pleasure overtakes me >In my lust, I look down to see Shreks cock pushing out 3 feet from my stomach >My eyes go wide with horror and I scream "Shrek! I'm lookin' down!" >Shrek roars and his green ogre juice fires out of his cock at 5000mph >Ogre cum shoots through my stomach and bursts out of me into a fountain of bloody ogre seed >My senses are overcome while Shreks love rains down onto the earth behind me, fertilizing the land for new life >Shrek hands me the onion I pissed on and nods at me >Enlightenment attained >Onion harvest is exceptional that season >Shrek is love, Shrek is life ;The Great Ogrelord >be me >be 17 >at home doing league >chillingkilling.ogr >intermission.onion >waiting for friend to finish eating onion >nicebrogre.avi >"time for me to browse the shrekchan" >friends say, "what's shrekchan?' >mfw they imply that shrek is drek >notonmywatchladdeh.ogr >i am filled with great brogre rage >onion flavored tears of ogre rage flow down my face >everything is distorted >the smell of onion and swamp fill my room >mfw heshere.onion >i kneel and pray to the great ogrelord >"what shall i do fellow ogrelord" >"gimme a second leaddeh" >the sudden urge to please his massive shrock fills my mind and heart >i begin to gobble his eshrekt penis as his liquid onion love fills my stomach >he whispers "link me to them laddeh" >i copy paste shrekchan link to them. >mfw they are now fellow brogres >shrek is love shrek is life ;Story Five >be me >be 18 >I sold shrek superslam at game stop because it was piled on tops of gamecube games without me knowing >sell them all and get one dollar >im still pissed >remember shrek superslam 5 years later >get extreme erge to play it >think its lost >spend 10 hours trying to find it in my swamp >can't find it >cry onion tears >pray to shrek to have it >he wispers in my head "Sorry lasie, killing Farquaad and Drek, go to ogrezon." >I go to ogrezon >many layer products online >search shrek superslam >get it >do all the shit noogre cares about >turns in on ogtogre 5 through 9 >9 days later >don't get it >my anger is ogre the top >i pray to shrek since he is not busy >i tell him what happened >he tells me it will all be ogre soon >go to sleep >wake up > go to news > "large green figure kills a midget dressed in red has a king that escaped from the green figure and his men dressed in gray that have blocked a mail truck for 9 days" >shrek wispers in my ear >"they should have checked themselves before they shreked themselves" >i get the game in 5 minutes >shrek and me play it days and days and he is better then me. >shrek is love >shrek is life